GermanyxReaderxPrussia: Blackberry Cobbler
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: I was inspired to write this thanks to my mother having me help her make blackberry cobbler today. I'd never made such a beautiful creation before, and we were laughing and giggling so hard as we tried to imagine Lud and Gil making cobbler, and this is the first part. XD Hope ya'll like it! Please lemme know whatcha think!
1. Blackberries

"Ve! _! _!" I looked up from my book to see Feliciano bounding into the house through the back door. He was carrying a bucket filled with some kind of berries. I smiled at the bubbly Italian as he set the bucket in my lap. "Look at-a what I found!" he said excitedly. I laughed as I looked at the berries.

"And where did you manage to find black berries?" I asked, picking up one and popping it in my mouth. He laughed and pointed towards the backyard.

"I was following after-a Blackie to make-a sure she didn't get lost and I found-a her eating these," he told me, picking up one of the berries and eating it. He grinned and I laughed as the berry stained his pearly white teeth purple.

"You know what these would be good for?" I asked him. His honey colored eyes widened and he leaned forward eagerly. "Blackberry cobbler." He grinned widely and practically tackled me out of my chair as he hugged me.

"That's an incredibile idea!" he cried excitedly. "May I-a help you?!" he inquired hopefully. I set my book to the side and opened my mouth to answer him when two voices interrupted me.

"Help? Viz vat?" "Vhatever it is I vanna help!" I looked up and saw Ludwig and Prussia walking out of their indoor gym wearing sweats and their tank tops. I smiled and stood up from my chair, the blackberries held tightly in my hands.

"I'm making blackberry cobbler," I told them as I headed towards the kitchen. I was expecting them to react somewhat similarly to how Feliciano had, but I was greeted with silence. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw them looking at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Vhat?" they asked simultaneously. My jaw dropped and I looked at Feliciano who had completely stopped paying attention and run outside with Aster and Berlitz. Probably for the best. I sighed and looked back at the two men.

"Neither of you have ever had blackberry cobbler?!" I asked incredulously. They shook their heads slowly and I placed a hand over my heart. "You poor, poor souls," I said, grinning up at them. "Well follow me and I'll show you boys what you've been missing." I turned back to the kitchen, honestly only expecting one of the men to follow me.


	2. Germany

"Psh! Cooking it for vusses!" I rolled my eyes and looked back to see Gilbert heading downstairs towards his room. "Come get me vhen zis blackberry cobbler is done." He threw up the peace sign and was gone. I chuckled and looked back to Ludwig.

"You wanna help?" I asked, holding out the bucket of berries tauntingly. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"Vhy not?" he asked, following behind me into the kitchen. I giggled and set the bucket on the counter top. "So vhat first?" he asked as I walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a colander then headed to the sink.

"First, we have to wash the berries. I don't really appreciate bugs in my cobblers," I told him. He laughed and I giggled at the silly comment. "Could you get the dumpling pot out of the cabinet?" He nodded and pulled the medium sized pot from underneath the counter. He set it next to the sink as I dumped the berries into the colander and reached for his apron. "Na uh," I said, "no aprons for your first cobbler. Not allowed." He raised his eyebrows at me but grudgingly agreed. We stood together, talking and washing the berries off and putting them in the pot. I smiled as I watched the German's deft fingers.

"Vhat are you smiling at?" I jumped slightly and looked up to see Ludwig looking at me with curious blue eyes. I shook my head and reached down below the sink to grab the sugar container.

"N-nothin'," I mumbled. I opened the container and continued talking before he could start. "Now, two heaping cups of sugar and some." He filled the measuring cup twice and poured it over the berries and added a little bit more with my discretion. I filled the pot up with water and stirred it to get the sugar dissolved while telling Ludwig what we'd do next as he washed his hands.

"So while this heats up, we're gonna make the dumplings. Now, the thing about the dumplings is that the water has to being boiling so that the dough cooks and doesn't stick to the bottom." He nodded in understanding as I grabbed the bread bowl and the milk. He retrieved the flour and Crisco, already knowing how to make dumplings at least.

"How much flour?" he asked, opening the container of powder stuff as I set the bowl beside him.

"Two whole sifter fulls," I told him. I giggled as I watched him try and pour the flour into the sifter without making a mess. He gave me a look and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "There's no way to play with flour and not get messy," I informed him teasingly as I pulled a flour coated towel and a rolling pin out of a large drawer. I heard him grunt in disapproval as I walked back.

I pinched a pit of the flour between my fingers and blew it at him, coating his lips, throat and top part of his black tank top in white. He coughed slightly and I laughed, clutching at my sides. My eyes widened as he grabbed a bit for himself and sprinkled it over my hair, making me sneeze. I bumped hips with him and he chuckled.

"Alright you, time to learn." He rolled his eyes and I smirked. "Take the back of your hand and very gently hollow out the middle of the flour." I grabbed his wrist and showed him how to make a hollow spot in the stuff. "Okay good," I complimented, opening the Crisco. "Now, get a handful of Crisco and dump it in the middle. " He did so and I popped the top on the milk.

"And now I mix it togezer as you pour ze milk?" he asked. I nodded, smiling proudly at him.

"Mhm, you want to get flour from the sides though, so you don't reach the bottom of the bowl." He nodded and began rolling the Crisco in the flour as I poured the milk in. I grinned as he got goose bumps on his arms from the cold milk. When the dough was sufficiently mixed, I showed him how to knead it. "You're going to reach under the dough, just the dough, you don't want to get anymore flour, and flip it over and press it down. Just keep turning it in quarter circles and doing that until it's firm."

"Alvight," he said. I checked on the blackberries and saw they were close to boiling. I laid out the towel on the dryer and set the rolling pin down. "How's zis?" Ludwig asked, looking up from the dough. I walked over, flipping it a few times for myself and grinned at him.

"Perfect! Now, you have to pinch the dough off in about, tennis ball sized pieces," I said, reaching down and showing him how to wrap his hand around it and pull it off. "Take some flour and sprinkle it on the little towel there so the dough won't stick." He did so and I set the small dough ball down. "Good. So before you roll it, you have to press it down." I showed him how and he followed after.

"Now?" he asked. I handed him the rolling pin and told him to make sure to roll from the middle. I also covered it with a little bit of flour, just in case.

"You go forward, backward, side to side and then diagonally, got it?" I asked, reaching up to wipe flour from his forehead. He nodded and blushed slightly. I smiled and pulled the lid off the blackberries. "Good, we're right on schedule." I watched carefully as he finished flattening it and then handed him a butter knife. "Alright, now you have to do this part quickly so the dough doesn't stick to the knife."

I showed him how to cut the flat dough into strips and then that into smaller sections. I smiled as his brows creased slightly as it sometimes caught on the knife. I showed him where the juice and water was boiling really hard and that's where he had to let the dough fall through so it would pull it under and cook it quickly. We dropped the rectangles of dough in and I stirred it until it was thick and full of berries and dumplings.

"Okay, do you want to pour it into the pan, or do you want me to?" I asked him, getting out the glass pan and setting it on the counter. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips.

"I zink you'd better do it ze first time," he said nervously. I snorted lightly and grabbed the handles of the pot.

"That's what she," I muttered, carefully lifting the blackberries and pouring them into the pan. The German huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, couldn't resist." I poured the berries evenly and then set the small pot in the sink and walk back across to the left over dough sitting in the bowl of flour. "Okay, last thing and then we can put it in the oven. Get the rest of the dough and do the same thing as before, we just have to get it as close to the shape of the pan as we can for the crust."

"Alvight zen. You… you sure I should do zis?" he asked, looking at the dough as he rolled it. I laughed softly and stood in front of him.

"Of course, here," I rested my hands on top of his and pressed the dough flat, "you're just making it a little bigger than before," I told him. I felt him lean down so his breath was in my ear.

"Zat's vhat he said," he murmured. I blushed and looked back at him. I elbowed him lightly in his stomach and shook with suppressed laughter.

"Pervert," I giggled teasingly. He chuckled and kissed the shell of my ear. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sweet gesture and I realized just how close we were. I relished it for a moment and then turned to look at him. "This is the fun part," I told him. "You have to wrap the dough around the pin to get it over to the cobbler." I carefully wrapped the dough around the pin and carried it over to the pan. "And you have to make sure you hold the pin 'cause it will roll and it'll fall off." He nodded seriously and watched as I smoothed the dough over the berries. "There! Sometimes if the dough doesn't fit right you have to cut the extra off, but you got it just right." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking over to get the butter out of the fridge.

"Vhat… vhat vas zat for?" he asked. I looked at him as I walked back to the mostly finished cobbler and saw him holding his cheek. I shrugged and grabbed the butter knife we'd been using and began to stagger small dollops of butter along the crust.

"For being you," I replied softly. I blushed as a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I grabbed the knife we'd used for cutting up the dough and cut slits into the dough between the butter and then turned to find Ludwig very close. "L-Lud?" He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Danke, for everyzing," he whispered and pulled away. "So vhat next?" he asked, looking at me seriously. I stumbled over my words, trying to get my brain working again.

"Um… w-we have to shake… erm… sugar, over to crust and then it can g-go in the oven," I managed. He grinned, something that was extremely rare and I absolutely loved to see, and began spreading the crystals over it.

"How's zat?" he asked, looking at me for approval. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Good," I replied, picking it up and walking to the stove. "Now," I opened the door with one hand, "we get to clean up and wait." I pushed the pan into the oven and closed it. We put all the ingredients up, and I told that you didn't wash the towel that we'd made the dumpling on; you simply put all the edges in the middle and left it till next time.

It was funny to see him struggle to put the flour back without too much of a mess. We washed all of the dirty dishes and put everything back up. I sat on the countertop, after Ludwig had scrubbed it thoroughly, and we talked and waited for the cobbler to finish cooking. Just as I pulling it out of the oven, Gilbert walked in, Gilbird cheeping excitedly on his head.

"Vhat is zat awesome smell?" he asked, walking over to us and looking at the cobbler in my hands.

"That, dear boys, is blackberry cobbler," I said, walking over to one of the cabinets and pulling out four bowls. "Hey Gilbird," I crooned. The little yellow puffball flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Could you go get Feli?" He cheeped and flew off towards the backyard. I grabbed a large spoon and dipped it into the cobbler. I poured it into the bowls and handed Gilbert and Ludwig theirs as Feliciano came running inside.

"Mmm! Bella, this smells so-a good!" he cried, grabbing his bowl and spoon of his own.

"Careful Italia, it's hot," I warned. He nodded and began eating it like it was ice cream. I laughed and looked at the two brothers. I watched as they both looked at each other and then ate a spoonful. Both of their eyes lit up and they looked at me excited.

"How have I never had zis before?!" Gilbert cried, digging into his cobbler. I laughed and began eating my own, happy that they were both enjoying it. I looked at Ludwig and saw him smiling at me as he continued eating his own.

"Like it?" I asked, reaching up to wipe purple juice from the corner of his mouth.

"Ja," he said, pulling me into a hug, "ist vunderbar." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"Glad ya'll like it," I said, sticking another spoonful into my mouth. I grinned as I leaned back into Ludwig's broad, muscular chest. _Looks like I got two sweet things today,_ I thought happily, leaning up to kiss the German's cheek again.


	3. Prussia

"I vould love to help, but I have papervork," Ludwig said, sighing and running a hand through his slicked back hair. I nodded understandingly and watched him walked back to his office. I looked at Gilbert and pulled my big, watery, kicked puppy dog eyes.

"Bitte," I begged the albino in his own language. He raised a sleek silver eyebrow and smirked. He moved forward and I giggled as he grabbed the bucket of blackberries from me. Gilbird sat cheeping happily on his head as he walked ahead of me.

"As long as I can carry ze bucket," he announced. I laughed loudly and hugged him as we walked into the kitchen. "So vhat's first?" he asked, placing the berries next to the sink. I smiled, reaching down under the sink to pull out the bread bowl.

"We're going to get everything we need and then wash the berries." He nodded in understand and I started ticking off the different items. The smaller, double handed pot, the sugar, flour and Crisco. He gathered everything by himself and set it all on the counter. I laughed and steered him towards the sink so we could rinse the blackberries. We dumped them carefully into the colander a few times, picking through them to get any dirt and such out. I laughed as Gilbert's extremely pale hands began to take on a purplish tint from handling the small fruit.

"Okay, if you'll go ahead and pour them into the pot, that would be muchly appreciated," I told him, setting the dumpling bot next to the sink. He emptied the colander into the medium sized pot, not before feeding his bird a few of the berries, and I set the sugar container next to it. "Now you have to pour two big cups of sugar over them," I informed, shaking the sweetener over the blackberries. I shrugged and filled it about a fourth of the way full. "And then maybe add a little more," I said, tossing in the last little bit.

"Zat's pretty sveet," Gilbert said as I grabbed the pot and began filling it up with water. I smiled, and shut the water off when the container was full.

"It has to be to make it taste right." I placed the berries on an eye, lit the flame and stirred the mixture to make sure the sugar was dissolved before turning back to him. "Alright, now to make the dumplings," I said, grabbing the bread bowl and setting it on the dryer next to the stove.

"Flour?" he asked, picking up said object. I nodded and took it from him, telling him to also grab the Crisco, and then the milk from the refrigerator. I pulled the sifter out and handed to him as he did his best to set everything down gently. "Two large sifter fulls," I instructed, pointing as the large bowl. I laughed as I watched him spill the white powder all over the place as he tried to put it into the sifter. Gilbird decided to fly off once he started getting hit with the powder.

He was covered in flour after he finally managed to fill the bowl. He somehow managed to look even more like a ghost than before. Now instead of being just kind of pale, he looked a piece of paper. Totally and completely white, making his eyes pop all the more. I had to contain my giggle, watching as he mumbled cursed under his breath in German and kept shooting me death glares.

"Okay, now vhat?" he asked grouchily, crossing his arms. I smiled gently and laid a hand on his arm. He looked down at me expectantly, eyebrows raised and I took a chance. I leaned up quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling away immediately. I didn't bother wiping the flour of my mouth.

"Now we have to make dough for the dumpling before the berries start boiling," I explained, hollowing out the center of the flour for him. I showed him the amount of Crisco to scoop up with his fingers, mixing it in the bowl with the flour as I poured in some milk, managing not to make eye contact the entire time.

"Geez frau! Zat's cold!" I jumped as he shouted out when the ice cold milk made contact with his slender fingers. I snorted softly, watching as he pulled flour from the bottom instead of the sides.

"Here, like this," I murmured, reaching over and holding the top of his hand, moving his hands correctly. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, but I ignored it, feeling the dough firm as he worked it. I helped him kneed it before I deemed it sufficient. "Alright, I think that's good. Now…" I laid out a flour covered hand towel and sprinkled some extra flour over it. I showed him how to pinch the dough off into balls, he laughed his head off at that, and then roll it flat.

"I never knew cooking could be zis much fun!" he said enthusiastically, rolling the dough. I smirked and took the rolling pin from him and handed him a butter knife.

"It's not always this much fun," I told him, grabbing some flour and putting a hand print on his black tank top for the heck of it. "So here comes the fun part," I said, checking the blackberries to see them boiling, "we've got to cut the dough into strips," I mimicked the action over the dough, "and then cut that into smaller rectangles. Got it?"

"Ja liebeling!" he replied smirking. I pursed my lips as I watched him struggle to cut the dough as it stuck to the knife. "Vhat ze heck! Zis is impossibly unawesome!" he cried in frustration. I smiled and slid in between him and the washer.

"No it's not, here." I covered my hand with his once again, and sliced through the dough quickly and smoothly. I cut it into smaller pieces and looked at Gilbert. His ruby eyes were wide and he looked at me.

"Zat vas magic," he stated bluntly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I took the lid off the pot sitting on the stove and grabbed one of the dough pieces.

"Sure it was. This is where you have to be careful," I told him. "You have to find places where the water is bowling really hard. Normally their along the edges, like right there," I said, pointing to the spot and holding the dough over it. "You have to slip the dumpling in there so it will cook quickly and come back up before it can hit the bottom."

"Uhm… a-alvight?" He was nervous as he held the dough over the hot liquid. "Okay, I change my mind, zis isn't fun." I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"Sure it is, you just have to learn and do your best," I told him confidently. I told him to cut another strip and this time it was much faster. It didn't stick to the knife as he separated the section. He put them into smaller pieces and found spots in the berries where the boiling was hardest, and dropped them in. It took a couple of strips of dough, but he managed to get the hang of it quickly.

I stirred the berries and the dumplings constantly, making sure nothing got stuck to the pot. When most of the dough had been used and the mixture was nice and thick, I turned the eye off and told Gilbert to grab the glass pan I made brownies in. He found it quickly and set it across the small kitchen next to the sink.

"Alright, you want to pour the berries?" I asked from the stove. He brightened and hurried over, grabbing the pot by the handles and walking back to the pan. "When you pour it, make sure it's relatively even." He nodded and slowly poured the berries into the glass. It steamed as it hit the cool glass and I took a wooden spoon and spread it evenly.

"How's zat?" he asked curiously. He was more like an expectant child, hoping for his parents' approval more than his usual egotistical self. I smiled widely and refrained from hugging him until the pot was in the sink.

"Very good! But we're still missing something," I told him. He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked back at the leftover dough. His ruby eyes widened as he realized what the cobbler was missing.

"Kruste!" he exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yup! Got any idea how we're going to make it?" I asked playfully, rocking forward on the balls of my feet. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Follow me!" I turned back to the dryer and grabbed the left over dough out of the bread bowl.

"Do you have to flatten it?" Gilbert asked, poking at the large dough ball. I grabbed it and plopped it down on the towel in front of him.

"Mhm. Do it just as you did the other one," I instructed. Gilbert laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes. "Really? Immature much." He snorted and grabbed the rolling pin.

"Kesese, trust me, I can do you much better zan I can ze dough," he teased, rolling the dough flat. I blushed and elbowed him lightly. He laughed and continued to flatten the dough. When it was about the right size, I helped him to roll it up onto the pin.

"Now, make sure when you carry it over to the pan, you hold the pin, cause it'll move on you," I told him, making sure to keep my hands near his as he lifted the rolling pin. He nodded and kept his eye on it as he very carefully carried the dough and pin to the side of the sink. I helped him spread it over the cobbler.

"Vait," he said, frowning at the dessert, "vhy doesn't it fit?" I looked at it and grinned. I grabbed the butter knife off the dryer and turned back to him.

"It's because it wasn't rolled out perfectly, but there's an easy way to fix that," I replied, ignoring the look of incredulousness on Gilbert's face. "Just lift up the pieces where it's laying over the edge," I did so, "and cut it." I took the knife and very gently cut the dough. I showed him how to place it where dough was lacking and then helped him put butter along the crust. I quickly cut slits in the top in between the butter and turned back to him.

"Geez, zat's a lot of vork liebe," Prussia said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. I nodded and poked his nose.

"Yeah, but we're still not through yet." His ruby eyes looked confused and disbelieving, making me laugh. "We just have to put a thin layer of sugar over the top and then it can be cooked." I sprinkled half the crust with sugar and let him do the other half. He put it in the oven and I dipped my finger into the sugar container while he wasn't looking.

"So, how long do ve have to vait?" Gilbert asked as he shut the oven door. I hid my finger behind his back and smiled at him.

"Twenty minutes or so, not too long," I replied sweetly. He groaned and leaned back against the washer.

"I'm too awesome to have to wait!" he said, gesturing wildly with his hands. I giggled and walked up to him.

"Well, we are going to clean up while we wait, but there's one thing I want to show you first, but you have to close your eyes," I replied, smiling at him. He cocked an eyebrow but allowed his eyes to slide closed. I was kinda of surprised that he'd agreed so easily, but I quickly ran my fingers over my lips, coating them in the sweet substance. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the Prussian's.

"Mm-!?" I smirked as I felt him jump in surprise, but sighed as he kissed me back. When the sugar was no longer covering out mouths, Gilbert pulled back, his eyes wide and his face flushed. "Vhat… vhat vas zat for?" he asked, reaching up to touch his lips lightly. I shrugged and pulled back, moving to put the milk and Crisco up.

"For cooking with me," I replied, closing the cabinets and standing back up. Arms were around my waist before I could stop them. A face was buried into my shoulder and I smiled.

"You're velcome liebe," Gilbert murmured, pulling up and kissing my cheek. I flushed pink and he grinned. "Come on, let's get ze kitchen clean before Vest zrows a hissy fit." I chuckled and turned to put the flour up.

We ended up getting flour almost everywhere. It was a pain to get back in the container and Gilbert wound up throwing some at me, so I threw some back. It was all cleaned up, miraculously, by the time we were supposed to pull the cobbler out. Ludwig was walking into the kitchen with a very excited Feliciano clinging to his shoulders.

"Is zat ze cobbler zat you vere talking about _?" he asked as he managed to pry the Italian from his body. I nodded and giggled as I watched Feliciano bounce around the kitchen. "It smells vunderbar." I grinned and pulled out four bowls, watching as Gilbird flew in from nowhere and settled on Gilbert's head.

"Thanks Lud. I hope it smells as good as it tastes," I told him as I scooped everyone out some of the blackberries. Feliciano seemingly didn't care that it was still scalding and went to scarfing it down as soon as he had a spoon. I watched as the two brothers looked at the stuff in their bowls, at me, and then back at the dessert. They ate it at the same time and I was pleased to see the look of satisfaction cross their faces.

"Mein Gott liebe! Zis is awesome!" Gilbert shouted, scooping more of the cobbler into his mouth. Ludwig nodded, dumbstruck, and continued eating.

"For once, I must agree viz Gilbert. Zis is amazing," he replied. Then he turned to Italy, who was already almost done licking his bowl clean. "How come I've never had zis if you know how to make it Feliciano?" he asked curiously. The Italian paused and shrugged.

"I guess I've-a always been too busy making pasta!" We laughed for a moment and then a thought stuck me as I watched the two German's enjoy the blackberry cobbler.

"You wanna know what makes it even better?" I asked. They're eyes widened, doubting that the treat in their mouths could get any better. I walked to the freezer and pulled out a container of regular vanilla ice cream. I added a couple scoops of ice cream to their bowls and grinned as I watched Gilbert's face. I didn't get a response, simply eager, excited lips against mine. _Well at least he liked it!_

* * *

_So I finally got this up! (school has started and I haven't been able to do crap lately) I had to force myself to get this finished, so I'm sorry it feels kinda eh. And this was also harder cause I'd already done it once, so that part kinda sucks too XP The ending uck too XD This whole thing is just 'blarghslkj' So, lemme know what you think and I am about to head to bed! I have school tomorrow and I unfortunately need a good night's rest! Love ya'll!_


End file.
